In the electronic devices which have been used in the field of information communications in recent years, signals are becoming larger in capacity and faster in speed. For this reason, printed circuit boards which are excellent in high frequency characteristics and which can handle the greater number of layers used for increasing the number of interconnects are being demanded.
In the printed circuit boards which are used for such electronic devices, to maintain reliability in the high frequency region, a low dielectric constant and low dielectric tangent plus a superior heat resistance are demanded.
As opposed to this, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a laminate which is produced by using a prepreg obtained by impregnating reinforcing fiber with a polymerizable composition which contains a cycloolefin monomer, metathesis polymerization catalyst, cross-linking agent, chain transfer agent, and dimethacrylate compound and polymerizing this and which can be suitably used for a high frequency circuit board.
Further, Patent Document 2 discloses a printed circuit board which is produced by using a prepreg obtained by impregnating a fibrous base material with a polyphenylene ether resin composition which contains a number average molecular weight 1000 to 5000 polyphenylene ether, an epoxy compound which has a naphthalene ring in the molecular structure, a cyanate ester compound, a phosphorus-based flame retardant, and a curing catalyst and drying this.